The fitting of the invention is particularly suited for use in the hydraulic system of an aircraft. It is usual for the tubes used in an aircraft's hydraulic system to pass through the fuel tanks, and for fittings to be used within the fuel tanks to join the tubes. It is essential that in the event of a lightning strike, or similar happening, the resultant electrical currents flowing along the tubes do not arc at the fittings, especially when the fittings are located within the fuel tanks. Also, when used in military aircraft, it is essential that any currents induced in the tubes should the aircraft pass through a nuclear bomb blast, for example, do not create arcing at any of the fittings.
The currents which flow through the tubes as a result of lightning strikes, or the like, are such that the fittings must be proof against arcing up to currents of the order of 45 kilo amperes. Also, such currents have been found to have the characteristics of high frequency currents to create the well-known phenomenon of "skin effect" whereby the currents are concentrated into the thin surface layer of the tubes, and it is necessary for such currents to find appropriate flow paths through the fitting which obviate any tendency for the currents to produce an arc across the dry lubricant areas which are usually provided within the fitting.
The fittings described above are preferably formed of a metal such as titanium which is lightweight, and yet exhibits high fatigue strength. However, titanium is subject to galling, and it has been found necessary to place dry lubricant between various components of the fitting, and between the fitting and the tube, so that any motion between the tube and the fitting, and between the components of the fitting will not produce fretting fatigue cracks.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a fitting of the type described above which is constructed to provide a conductive path for high currents due to lightning strikes, and the like, from the surface of the tube and through the fitting, in a manner to preclude any tendency for arcing to occur across the components separated by the dry lubricant.